During sporting events, spectators of teams or athletes participating in the events show their support by donning outfits that display their allegiance to the athlete and/or the teams. For example, fans wear jerseys, hats, jackets, etc., that display a team's and/or an athlete's insignia, numbers, colors, etc. However, while such regalia provide an indication of a spectator's allegiance and support for the team, it does not provide the spectator with any non-emotional, physical effects or experience.